


A Lovely View

by snapealina



Series: HP May Madness [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is outside enjoying the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community hp-may-madness.  
> Challenge: Day 1 "Shake it off!" Quidditch. Kink: wanking (sort of)
> 
> Characters are JK Rowling's, not mine.

Luna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was a lovely day in June and she was sitting on a tiny hill looking out over Ottery St. Catchpole. It had been a little over a year since the Final Battle, and things were finally starting to get back to normal. Luna had during the last year taken to visit this little hill on a daily basis to get some fresh air and solitude.

But she wouldn't apparently get any solitude today, because she suddenly heard loud voices coming from the big field at the bottom of the hill.

"Get it, Ron! You can do it! Ouch! Oh, man."

Luna looked down at the pitch and recognised the group of people zooming around on brooms. It was some of the Weasleys and Harry Potter.

"Just shake it off, Ron!" Harry yelled as he zig zagged between the other players. Ron had just saved a goal by hitting his head on the Quaffle and was now looking a bit dizzy. Luna was impressed he managed to stay on his broom, it hadn't always been the case before. He had really improved.

Ron managed to regain balance and focus and saved the next one with much better precision and Luna applauded and cheered along with the other spectators.

Luna couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but there was something hypnotic and arousing to watch Ron up there. The way his self-confidence rose every time he saved a goal and the way it stooped whenever he messed up made him like an emotional yo-yo.

She wanted to jump on a broom, fly up to him and wrap his arms around him and tell him it was okay, he'd save the next one. Just as he saved them in the Final Battle. Ron was brave, Ron was a good keeper (mostly) and Ron was … taking off his shirt?

Luna gaped and took out a pair of binoculars she had in her bag. Yes, Ron had indeed taken off his shirt after saving yet another goal. He was grinning from ear to ear, and flying loops around the goal hoops. Luna's mouth went dry. Ron had always been somewhat handsome, but this was too much to handle. She followed his every move with the binoculars and it didn't take long before she started to squirm. She looked around, no one was nearby. The players on the pitch couldn't see her. No one would find out.

She held the binoculars with her left hand and let her right one slide down on and on the inside of her skirt. Luna licked her lips and found the hem of her pants.

"Hi, Luna. Nice view, isn't it?"

Luna withdrew her hand so fast she tumbled over, the binoculars fell to the ground and she looked up.

"Oh hi, Hermione!" she said, a bit too loud than what was appropriate. "What do you mean?"

"It's a lovely view. You can see the whole village from here." said Hermione and picked up the binoculars and gave them to Luna. She sat down in the grass next to her.

"Oh, right. Yes," answered Luna, very relieved that Hermione hadn't realised what kind of view Luna had actually meant.


End file.
